


To Argue is to Agree

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: Hero's and Civilians [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antis wrong, Arguing, Gay, Gen, Marvs right, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Anti just needs to listen.





	To Argue is to Agree

"Anti, listen to me, it's better if we do that. Aren't you tired of staying in the shadows, of living like a wanted criminal? We are wanted criminals, Anti! Gods!" The frustration radiated off of Marvin as he paced, fuming at the person in the chair. Anti, meanwhile while, was messing with some technological piece, and Marvin wouldn't understand if he wanted to.   
Anti finally sighed, and put down the slightly sparking thing, was that a mother board and a fucking battery??? "Marvin, what would we do if not this? Are you going to run off and join your crush in crime fighting? What the hell am I supposed to do?"   
"Jackie said Chase could get you into the police force. All you have to do is take some classes, get through the tests, and you're set. You already know the in and outs of the dark parts, what about the rest?" Marvin was quick to snap back, anger growing and some nearby objects started to float.   
Anti let out a snarl, but Marvin met it back, and AntI turned away. Taking it as a dismissal, Marvin turned to stalk away, almost out the door when Anti spoke up. "Fine. Fucking, fine. Tell that hero of your's to come here to talk, and I'll do it."   
Marvin, still with his back turned, smiled a triumphant smile, and nodded, walking out to find Jackie. "You got it, boss."


End file.
